Lo que sea necesario
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Mycroft descubre la mejor manera para hacer hablar a Moriarty.


**Nota 1: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ello.

**Nota 2: **Esta historia había sido escrita para un reto en el que debías hablar sobre parejas poco comunes, a mi se me ocurrió Mycroft y Moriarty, el asunto es que cuando me quise inscribir me di cuenta de que el reto ya había terminado, sin embargo ya llevaba la mitad de la historia, así que aquí está.

* * *

**Lo que sea necesario**

Mycroft entró a la celda, James Moriarty estaba sentado en una silla de madera recargado a la mitad de la pared opuesta, observaba al político con especial interés. Mycroft no llevaba su acostumbrado saco, ni el chaleco, mucho menos la corbata, solo una camisa azul cielo con las mangas dobladas por debajo de los codos y el pantalón del traje hecho a la medida.

El cuerpo de Mycroft era delgado, pero firme. James no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se perdía debajo de todas esas capas de tela.

El caminar del político era confiado, paso firme, con la cabeza en alto y la mirada fija en los ojos del criminal consultor. Unos minutos antes James se había dado cuenta de que las cámaras de grabación de su celda se habían apagado. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Una inquietante sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Moriarty, sus ojos se distrajeron por unos segundos en los dos botones desabrochados en la parte superior de la camisa del político, dejando al descubierto algunas pecas que adornaban su pecho. James deseaba poner sus labios sobre ellas.

Cuando Mycroft se paró frente a Moriarty éste se puso de pie, la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta, el político podía sentir la respiración del criminal atravesar la delgada tela de su camisa.

—Demasiado confiado de tu parte al apagar las cámaras –dijo James sin dejar de sonreír.

—Que mejor vigilancia que en persona, además tampoco es como si pudieras escapar, la puerta solo se puede abrir por fuera y ésta no se abrirá a menos que yo de la orden –dijo Mycroft sacando de su pantalón un aparato con antena del tamaño de un teléfono celular.

—Decepcionante, es solo un radio comunicador y yo que pensé que estabas feliz de verme –se burló James sin apartar la mirada del político.

—Puedo asegurarte que hasta la fecha no ha habido nadie que encuentre algo decepcionante en mi persona –contestó Mycroft con una ceja levantada.

—Interesante –contestó James barriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del político– tal vez debería comprobarlo por mi mismo –el político dio un paso atrás levantando ligeramente los brazos a los lados permitiendo una mejor visión–. O podría obligarte a dar la orden –el tono de Moriarty cambió de uno burlón y juguetón a uno sombrío.

—¿Y luego qué? –Mycroft bajó los brazos a los costados– ¿me tomarías como rehén? Me decepcionas James, pensé que estabas por encima de algo tan prosaico.

Moriarty se rió, no era una risa con humor, sino una oscura capaz de erizar la piel a cualquiera. Acortó la distancia y puso una mano alrededor del cuello del político.

—Te podría retorcer el cuello Holmes –indicó agregando un poco más de fuerza a su agarre.

—No, no lo harás. Si no salgo en media hora un grupo de hombres armados entrarán y te matará, de igual forma si intentaras llevarme contigo hay guardias afuera que no dudaran en dispararte, no importa si en el camino muero yo también.

—Muy dulce de tu parte si crees que eso me haría desistir, no me importa morir Mycroft, menos si te llevo conmigo.

—Estoy consiente de ello, pero no soy el Holmes al que quieres. Tú y yo podríamos morir aquí y mi hermano continuará con su vida afuera, normal y aburrida, tal vez un poco molesto porque habrá perdido a sus dos compañeros de juegos, pero se entretendría un rato yendo tras lo que queda de tu red criminal, la cual presumo ya no es muy larga ¿cierto?... ¿Cuantas quedan, ocho células criminales? ¿Diez a lo mucho en todo Reino Unido? Sherlock realmente ha menguado tu poder, lo lamentable de eso es que la diversión le duraría muy poco.

La furia invadió a James, su orgullo estaba siendo insultado y eso era algo que no dejaría pasar. La fuerza en el cuello del político se intensifico y con un movimiento rápido James lo giró y lo estampó contra el muro que estaba a su espalda. Mycroft respiraba con dificultad, tanto por el repentino movimiento como por el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones.

—Sherlock no es nadie –dijo entre dientes con la ira atravesando sus palabras–, ha tenido suerte en romper algunas de mis organizaciones, pero todavía quedan quince en Reino Unido, y mi poder llega más allá de ésta Isla ¿me escuchas? Va mucho más lejos, a lugares en los que ni siquiera tú tienes influencia. Porque aún tú y todo tu poder tienen limites, y no todo oriente te escucha, sin embargo, a mi me buscan.

El agarre de Moriarty se relajó y Mycroft inhaló con brusquedad en busca del oxígeno que le había sido negado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de estabilizar su respiración, James ignorando la necesidad del político por aire aprovecho la extensión del cuello que se presentaba frente a él y lo mordió. Holmes se quejó audiblemente.

Mycroft podía sentir la sonrisa de Moriarty en su cuello. Con manos ágiles James empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Mycroft quien no intentó detenerlo, simplemente pasó saliva con dificultad y por unos segundos se dejó llevar ante la sensación de la lengua de Moriarty bajando por su clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho. La respiración de Mycroft comenzó a hacerse pesada. Cuando los dientes del criminal rozaron la sensible área del pezón Mycroft se arqueó y James aprovechó para meter una mano por debajo de los pantalones del político apretando sin delicadeza su trasero.

Mycroft colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de James en busca de apoyo, su respiración era agitada, pero no había perdido de vista el objetivo de su presencia en el lugar.

—Tal vez existan países en los que no tenga influencia, pero no hay lugar en el mundo al que mi hermano no sea capaz de llegar.

James desabrochó el cinturón de Mycroft así como el botón de su pantalón para tener un mejor acceso al pene del político, quien como pudo notar con placer, ya estaba medio duro. Moriarty acariciaba al político por encima de su ropa interior sin descuidar ni un momento su pecho, pasando su lengua de un pezón a otro. Mycroft que aún se sostenía de los hombros del criminal, puso las manos en puño gimiendo con suavidad.

—Sin embargo él se ha vuelto tan domestico ¿no es así? Demasiado apegado a esa mascota suya, ese hombrecillo al que no sé que puede encontrar de interesante –la lengua de James recorrió el cuello de Mycroft llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, aprovechando que las rodillas de Mycroft habían cedido un poco y éste se había resbalado apenas lo suficiente para quedar a una altura más accesible.

—¿Celoso? –preguntó Holmes, ocasionando que James lo mordiera nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión en la oreja.

—En lo más mínimo –dijo con un gruñido– solo me resulta patético verlo correr al lado de ese doctorcito suyo y desarrollar sentimientos por otras personas. Estoy muy decepcionado a decir verdad… aunque no puedo negar que también es interesante –las últimas palabras estuvieron cargadas de malicia.

Mycroft gimió al sentir la lengua de Moriarty deslizarse por su cuello. El político levantó ligeramente su pierna izquierda rozando la erección de James, tomándolo desprevenido y haciéndolo gemir tal vez más fuerte de lo que el criminal hubiera deseado.

—Mi hermano disfruta hacer gala de su basta inteligencia y el doctor Watson le da la admiración que su ego necesita, eso no es lo mismo que generar sentimientos.

James tomó los lados de la camisa desabrochada de Mycroft y lo acercó a su cara, mostrando un rostro molesto.

—No soy ningún estúpido Mycroft, he visto como se preocupa, estuvo a punto de matar a un agente de la CIA por atreverse a tocar a su casera, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le habría hecho si le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a su querido doctor –James casi escupió la referencia hecha a John, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mycroft.

El político no necesitó contestar, su inclinación de cabeza con una mirada inquisitiva y la sombra de una sonrisa burlona lo dijeron todo. James soltó su camisa intentando recuperar el control que evidentemente le había sido arrebatado por el político. Sin embargo, su mirada penetrante

no consiguió amedrentar a Mycroft.

—Ya te dije que no son celos –continuó Moriarty siseando con ira–. Mi gatillero es mucho más interesante, es un tirador innato y un hombre que destila peligro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Mycroft, el cual no tenía nada que ver con la cercanía de Moriarty, aunque esperaba que el criminal creyera que era debido a eso en caso de haberlo notado.

—Y sin embargo estas cautivado por la manera en que funciona el cerebro de mi hermano –mencionó Mycroft con la voz tan plana como pudo manejar, intentando no dejar ver lo mucho que le había afectado el comentario de James– por lo tanto no debe ser tan interesante si no ha logrado distraerte lo suficiente como para que busques a un compañero de juegos –continuó hablando en voz más baja directamente al oído de Moriarty.

La lengua del político delineó en contorno de la oreja del criminal consultor, su mano se posó es su cintura y lo acercó de manera delicada, el muslo presionando y rozando el pene del consultor criminal. Los labios de Mycroft descendieron hasta el cuello de James donde apenas con labios humedecidos dejaba el rastro de pequeños besos y el toque de la punta de su lengua tentándolo, pero sin llegar a más. La respiración de Moriarty se estaba acelerando, y su pene se endurecía cada vez más.

—Es diferente –contestó James después de casi un minuto en el que su cerebro se ralentizó debido a las atenciones de Mycroft. El movimiento del muslo del político lo estaba enloqueciendo. James recargó su frente contra el pecho del político, jadeando y sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado–. Estúpidos países, ocupados en estúpidas disputas, reclamando la nacionalidad de un genio que murió hace casi dos siglos sin darse cuenta del peligro que los acecha –Moriarty murmuraba al parecer más para si mismo que para Mycroft, sin embargo, el fino oído del político lo había escuchado.

Por unos instantes los movimientos de Mycroft se perdieron mientras trataba de asimilar la información que sin querer James le ababa de dar. El recuerdo de una explosión ocurrida hace un mes junto con alguna información obtenida vino a su mente.

James sintiendo el cambio de ritmo en los movimientos de Mycroft levanto la cabeza para verlo; con ojos oscuros por el deseo, y la desconfianza reflejada en el rostro.

El político actuó rápido y con un movimiento cambio de posición con James, solo que éste último en lugar de quedar de frente a Mycroft estaba de espaldas, con el pecho pegado al muro y el cuerpo de Mycroft aplastado contra el suyo por detrás.

Las manos de Mycroft se apresuraron hacia la cintura de Moriarty, desabrochando el botón de pantalón y bajando el cierre para después despojarlo del pantalón y el boxer. El político lamió su mano derecha y tomó el pene de James; duro, caliente y ligeramente húmedo, éste soltó un grito ahogado y se arqueó ante el contacto. Mientras lo acariciaba Mycroft tomó del bolsillo del pantalón un sobre pequeño, el cual abrió con los dientes, por unos instantes soltó a James poniéndose una pequeña cantidad de lubricante en su mano derecha y en los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Cuando Mycroft volvió a tocar el pene del criminal consultor fue de manera un poco más brusca. El dedo de su otra mano rodeaba el apretado agujero de Moriarty, metiéndolo poco a poco, preparándolo.

—Al parecer te sientes invencible –susurro Mycroft al oído de James mientras lo tocaba– tengo ojos por todos lados y mi hermano vale por cien hombres, podemos vencerte James.

Una risa acompañada de un gemido fue la respuesta de James, tenía el pulso acelerado. Apoyó sus manos contra el muro a un costado de su cara, su mejilla completamente recargada contra la pared.

—No en todos lados –dijo con un hilo de voz– ya te dije que hay lugares en los que no tienes influencia, lugares en los que incluso los monjes más iluminados pueden ser bastante ciegos –un grito de placer lo atravesó y recargó su frente contra el muro, engarrotando los dedos a su lado como si quisiera rasguñar la pared.

Después de una breve preparación, Mycroft bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior. Tomó lo que quedaba de lubricante en el pequeño paquete y lo untó sobre su pene erecto y de forma inmediata penetró a Moriarty, no fue un movimiento agresivo, pero si firme. James gritó y se empujó más hacia atrás ocasionando que el político gimiera más alto.

Las embestidas de Mycroft eran contundentes, James estaba entregado al momento, y era obvio que no hablaría más, aunque todavía llegó a balbucear algo sobre un reloj y templos en ruinas. El político sostenía fuertemente al criminal de las caderas balanceándose cada vez más rápido.

Después de que ambos se corrieran Moriarty tomó su ropa del suelo y se dejó caer en su silla. Mycroft sacó un paquete de pañuelos desechables del pantalón y le pasó algunos a James. Se limpio lo mejor que pudo y se subió la ropa interior y el pantalón. Más tarde mandaría a alguien a limpiar la pared sobre la cual Moriarty se había venido.

Las miradas de Mycroft y James se cruzan por unos instantes; la expresión del político era fría, como si nada acabara de suceder, la del criminal estaba llena de recelo. Mycroft se dio la vuelta y sacó el comunicador de su bolsillo caminando hacia la puerta, dio la orden para que le abrieran y casi de forma inmediata sonó el timbre que indicaba que la puerta había sido desbloqueada, el político la empujo y sin mirar atrás salió de la celda.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Mycroft cuando entró a su oficina fue a su tío sentado en la silla de su escritorio. El político no esperaba que aún hubiera alguien aparte del personal de seguridad, mucho menos su tío. Trato de recomponerse ante la sorpresa intentando no mostrar nada, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Sir Rudolf Alexander Holmes director del MI6 y tío favorito tanto de Sherlock como de Mycroft, era también una de las pocas personas cuya opinión importaba a los hermanos Holmes. Mycroft sabía que con solo verlo su tío se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se giró dando la espalda para tomar su corbata del perchero que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta, tratando de esconder el intenso rubor que sentía en su cara.

—¿Conseguiste algo? –preguntó Rudolf, a lo que Mycroft contestó con un asentamiento de cabeza aún de espaldas mientras se abrochaba la parte superior de la camisa– entonces supongo que habrá valido la pena.

Mycroft suspiró y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su tío mientras se acomodaba la corbata por debajo del cuello de la camisa. Antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio hizo un nudo Windsor a su corbata. Sus dedos se movían de manera mecánica haciendo tiempo antes de dar las malas noticias.

Rudolf observaba a Mycroft con mirada aguda, pero paciente. La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, sin embargo, era diferente cuando se trataba de sus sobrinos, además sabía que si Mycroft se estaba tomando su tiempo en hablar era porque seguramente parte de la información debía afectar a Sherlock.

—Como ya habíamos imaginado son quince las células criminales asociadas a Moriarty en todo Reino Unido, pero no son las únicas, gracias a la información que pudimos descifrar del celular de Irene Adler y la que hemos ido recaudado, puedo confirmarte sus nexos con la mafia rusa y la albanesa, así como el tráfico de armas en Corea del Norte, también confirmó mis sospechas sobre el tráfico de personas en Praga y su influencia en el resiente levantamiento del partido nacionalista de Grecia; Alba Dorada. Mencionó algo sobre unos monjes así que creo que hay alguien escondido en el Tíbet…..

—Adeline Ratchford –interrumpió su tío.

—Creo lo mismo, la última vez que se supo algo de ella fue en Nepal y a nadie se le ocurriría revisar el Tíbet.

—Ciertamente….. ¿qué más?

—A Sherlock no le va a gustar esto, pero… vamos a tener que dejar a John fuera de nuestros planes.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Rudolf levantando un ceja claramente molesto por la sugerencia, ya de por si le parecía sumamente peligroso mandar a su sobrino a la cacería de una red criminal como para que lo hiciera completamente solo. A Sherlock no le gustaba trabajar con nadie, salvo que se tratara de John por supuesto, en quien tanto Mycroft como Rudolf confiaban plenamente, pese a que éste último aun no lo conocía en persona. Contaría con el apoyo de algunos agentes y fuerzas especiales de algunos países, pero aún así el menor de los Holmes no aceptaría a nadie más para estar a su lado.

—Moriarty planea destruir a mi hermano, lo que incluye lastimar a las personas que le importan y, debido a lo ocurrido hace un año en la alberca, ha dejado bastante claro que con tal de doblegar a Sherlock es capaz de amenazar la vida de las personas que se preocupan por él, y por supuesto John encabeza esa lista.

—¿Lista? –preguntó el director de MI6 con una pequeña sonrisa en tono de burla, haciendo que su sobrino sonriera.

—Parece difícil de creer ¿cierto?

—Vaya quien lo diría -contestó Rudolf conservando el humor– entonces están John y su casera ¿alguien más?

—Gregory Lestrade, el Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard. Sherlock trata de aparentar que solo lo ve como alguien conveniente ya que es el Inspector que le permite participar en más casos, pero lo cierto es que le agrada y se preocupa por él.

—¿Y la mujer que trabaja en Barts?

—¿La Señorita Hooper? No, tal vez ella esté enamorada de Sherlock, pero él siempre la ha rechazado, nunca ha mostrado el más mínimo interés, ni siquiera como amiga… –Mycroft guardó silencio por unos segundos pareciendo considerar algo, su tío lo observaba con interés– lo que tal vez nos podría ser de ayuda, James jamás pensaría en ella, lo cual nos da una ventaja, deberíamos considerarla como un comodín.

—¿Alguien más?

—No, no lo creo. Pero debes saber además que James está terriblemente celoso de John, no estoy seguro si solo se deba a que le está robando la atención de mi hermano, como un niño que se rehúsa a prestar su juguete favorito o se trate de algo más.

Rudolf asintió con la cabeza, llevando una mano a la frente suspirando con pesadez y preocupación antes de volver a hablar.

—Esta bien, mantengamos a John fuera por ahora, veamos como se van dando las cosas –dijo con la esperanza de que más adelante encontraran una solución a ese problema.

Pensando que eso era todo Sir Rudolf estaba a punto de levantarse, pero un carraspeo por parte de su sobrino le indicó que aún había más.

—Eso no es lo peor… la sangre y las partes del cuerpo calcinado que encontramos en la explosión hace un mes en la bodega al este de Londres fueron plantados, ese no era Sebastian Moran, él sigue con vida.

—¿Estas seguro? –la sola mención del nombre hizo que Sir Rudolf Holmes casi saltara de la silla, sabía que la pregunta era innecesaria ya que su sobrino no aseguraría algo como eso a menos que tuviera la certeza.

—Si, la pasión y expresión corporal con la que James habló de su gatillero no me deja ninguna duda.

—¿Crees que siga en Inglaterra?

—No, creo que está en Serbia. James habló sobre dos países que se disputan la nacionalidad de un genio y el peligro inminente que pende sobre ellos, hace poco salió la noticia en los periódicos sobre un asunto entre Serbia y Croacia peleando por la nacionalidad de Nicola tesla, veo más factible que se trate de Serbia que de Croacia debido a su inestable situación, sus militares cambian constantemente de bando y me es difícil mantener un ojo en ese lugar.

—Definitivamente noticias preocupantes, no es que esperara que las cosas fueran fáciles, pero el hecho de que Sebastian siga en el mapa y la posibilidad de tener que enviar a Sherlock solo a una misión casi suicida dificultará las cosas más de lo esperado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. El director del MI6 permanecía sentado en la silla de su sobrino, con la mirada en el suelo, las piernas cruzada y la mano derecha en puño recargada contra sus labios. Estaba francamente preocupado por la seguridad de Sherlock, aun cuando decidiera sacarlo del plan para acabar con la red de Moriarty de nada serviría ya que el criminal consultor lo tenía en la mira y Sebastian no descansaría hasta que los deseos de su jefe se cumplieran.

Con un suspiro resignado Sir Rudolf Holmes se puso de pie seguido de su sobrino.

—Me costará dormir ésta noche –dijo con franqueza el tío de Mycroft– ¿los veo el viernes para cenar? –continuó mientras se acercaba a su sobrino y le daba un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

—Por supuesto, ahí estaremos.

—Bien… lo que hiciste hoy ha ido más allá del deber, no esperaba el giro que dieron las cosas, pero gracias a ti vamos a estar preparados.

—Lo que sea necesario –contestó Mycroft mientras salían de su oficina y continuaban caminando rumbo a la salida- descubrí el punto débil de Moriarty ayer cuando entre a su celda para hablar con él y no llevaba mi saco ya que había derramado café encima, la forma en que me miraba me dio una pista sobre sus debilidades y tomé ventaja de ello.

Su tío sonrió con orgullo, abrazó a su sobrino a manera de despedida y cada uno se encaminó hacia sus autos donde los esperaban sus respectivos choferes. Tío Rudy no era el único preocupado, ni el único que no podría dormir esta noche, Mycroft también estaba angustiado por la seguridad de Sherlock, además debía pensar en como le daría las recientes noticias y los cambios que tendrían que hacer a sus planes.


End file.
